


Byun Baekhyun and His Jealousy

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: No matter how well-loved Baekhyun was, he felt jealous if someone would take Kyungsoo’s attention like what happened before his eyes.





	Byun Baekhyun and His Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. English isn't my first language ^^v

_Byun Baekhyun_

He was the epitome of the perfect guy, a nice senior whom you might find on your first day, helping you find your way as you get lost in a maze-like college. Blessed by beautiful vocal cords, he was a walking jukebox that would sing top of his lungs, never out of tune. The happy virus puts a big smile on everyone in his college, and even causes some people to have nosebleeds, trust me.

Everyone tries to be his lover but none has heard any news of Baekhyun dating. They have only heard rumours of his closeness with the notorious quiet guy, Do Kyungsoo. And of course, this made everyone’s jaw drop.

_Do Kyungsoo_

He was the quietest person Baekhyun ever met,thanks to Jongdae brought the Kyungsoo on their meet-up one day. Only one or two words came out of Kyungsoo’s mouth whenever he was asked a question by everyone. Kyungsoo preferred rolling his eyes than talking like Baekhyun, who very loud and animated. Kyungsoo was annoyed at first, but as time went by he gradually began to warm up to them, and little by little, his smile grew bigger, shaping a heart that Baekhyun loved the most. You couldn’t imagine how happy Baekhyun was when Kyungsoo told everyone Baekhyun was his friend. Baekhyun swore to God that he never felt happy before in his life.

One day, Baekhyun’s mood in the morning was as bright as the sun that day. His smile intact, Baekhyun greeted everyone as per usual. As he walked into the canteen, his smile vanished and his mood dropped drastically.

No matter how well-loved Baekhyun is, he would still feel jealous if someone took Kyungsoo’s attention like what happening right now in front of his eyes. One day he was so close to strangling Jongin when he saw how close to Kyungsoo, how his lips were brushing the latter’s cheek slightly. If Jongdae weren’t there, Jongin’s body would be floating on the river by now, dead.

Called him stupid, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but to scorch in jealousy.

Kyungsoo was talking with Chanyeol, a bit too intimate for Baekhyun’s eyes. As Baekhyun sat across them, he noticed their shoulders were so close that Baekhyun surely wanted to rip them apart. They were laughing at a video posted on Youtube, probably a lame prank video that was recently trending among Youtubers. Under the table, Jongdae whom sat beside Baekhyun clasped his hand, preventing Baekhyun from pulling Chanyeol’s hair as the latter put his head on Kyungsoo’s.

“Baek, calm down,” Jongdae said, whispering in Baekhyun’s ears.

“He… argh… A sneaky Park Yoda. Dae, please do something!!” whined Baekhyun.

“They have been friends for ages, Baek. You know Kyungsoo won’t be happy if you clawed his friend’s face,” Jongdae reasoned.

“But… Soo is my friend too. Why didn’t he share with me? I want to know--”

A loaf of bread was shoved into Baekhyun’s mouth, stopping his childish rant.

“Just eat and shut up. I don’t want to hear how pathetic you are..” Baekhyun glared at Jongdae. Finally, Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun’s gloomy presence and beamed at him.

“What’s wrong, Baek?” Baekhyun turned his head away, avoiding Kyungsoo’s big eyes.

“He got bad stomach, Soo. Don’t worry,” Jongdae chirped, before laughing at Baekhyun coughing. Being a nice friend, Kyungsoo gave his ice chocolate to Baekhyun who accepted it gladly.

“Hey, Soo. Your mom isn’t at home, right? Let me crash a night, please. Yura is giving me a headache lately because of Toben.” Chanyeol said while batting his eyelashes.

Hearing Chanyeol’s words, Jongdae successfully prevented Baekhyun’s attempt to throw Kyungsoo’s drink to Chanyeol’s face. Swearing to everything in this universe, the murderous aura oozing out of Baekhyun was visible to everyone except Kyungsoo.

“Sure, your stuff is still in my closet. Let’s watch the Harry Potter series!” Kyungsoo said excitedly. Baekhyun’s aura amplified even higher; Jongdae could imagine how many different ways Baekhyun was plotting on murdering Chanyeol in his head.

“How about me? I wanna join too,” Baekhyun pouted.

“You will have a morning class tomorrow. Won’t you be tired?” Kyungsoo asked, concernedly. Kyungsoo is so sweet, Baekhyun thought.

“Still I wanna be with you, Soo-soo. “ Baekhyun was batting eyelashes at Kyungsoo, Chanyeol snorted.

“Why do you have to come anyway? Tonight’s buddy bonding time.” Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun, crossing his arms over his chest. Chanyeol tolerated Baekhyun’s annoying presence whenever he was around Kyungsoo, because he just loved Kyungsoo that much but being rivals since entering the college didn’t reduce their competitiveness among them, especially in taking Kyungsoo’s attention.

“Yeol, Baek is my friend too. Don’t be mean.”

“But Soo—“

“If you insist, you can come over tonight, Baek. Like rain falling in the desert, the murderous intent dissipated as Kyungsoo smiled to Baek despite Chanyeol’s whiny complaints.

Being friends with both of them, Jongdae could imagine how hard Baekhyun was going to try to not to kill Chanyeol later at night. He could also imagine what Kyungsoo would do, caught in the middle of the whirlpool of jealousy. 

 

=xoxo=

 

Later that night, Kyungsoo was distracted by his doorbell while preparing movie snack for his best friends. Then he opened his door, revealing Baekhyun with a white t-shirt and a red oversized jacket that clung to his body. The latter smiled before hugging Kyungsoo.

“I miss you, Soo” Baekhyun whined, burying his head in Kyungsoo’s shoulder while inhaling the scent of Kyungsoo’s favourite cologne.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Baek. We just met this morning.” Kyungsoo giggled.

“Is that so? It felt like years for me”

“Stop it, Baek. Come in, anyway. I am preparing our snack”

“Let me help you then,” Baekhyun offered as he entered the house. Everything inside the house was painted in cream and light brown. Nothing was as luxurious and fancy like Baekhyun thought. All of it felt like Kyungsoo, warm and lovely to Baekhyun. Before entering the kitchen, he glanced at Kyungsoo’s baby photo, his big eyes and chubby cheeks still remained until he’s grown up. Baekhyun who stared at the photo fondly didn’t notice a giant Park Chanyeol stand behind him.

“You are drooling at the photo, Byun,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun almost dropped the photo if it wasn’t because of reflexes The giant snickered at him before greeting Kyungsoo who was still busy with snacks. Thank God, Baekhyun didn’t see Chanyeol hug Kyungsoo from behind, burying his head in the latter’s or we shall never saw Chanyeol in this story ever again.

 

=xoxo=

 

Finished preparing movie snacks including two buckets of popcorn for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s favourite nachos and three bottles of Coke, they started watching Harry Potter’s first movie. Kyungsoo sat between the two college rivals since the two had already occupied the corners of the couch, and refused to budge. There wasn’t any choice left for Kyungsoo, was there? Then they were watching peacefully, only white noise from the television and the crunchiness of popcorn and nachos as it is being bitten

“Can you pass me the Coke, Soo?” Chanyeol said, breaking the silence.

“Use your own hand, Park.”

“Mind your own business, Byun.”

“You should appreciate Kyungsoo’s hospitality rather than exploit it.”

“How rich it comes from you. Isn’t it you who is exploiting Kyungsoo’s kindness? He won’t invite a loud guy like you.”

“Oh my. Look at yourself, Park. Don’t tell me you forget how loud you are or is it too quiet for your deaf ears?”

“What the --- “Chanyeol glared at him, his hands grabbing his popcorn bucket tightly.

“What do you want? Come on, throw that popcorn!!” Baekhyun taunted.

“Why, you --- “

“ENOUGH!!!YOU TWO!”

Kyungsoo whacked both of them with the remote control on their head. His nachos lay splattered on the rug, forgotten because of Kyungsoo’s sudden attack. Kyungsoo was annoyed, hearing them bickering over nonsense as their voices swallowed Potter’s British Accent that Kyungsoo missed hearing.

“What’s wrong with you two? I invited you to watch movies, not bicker,” Kyungsoo fumed. Baekhyun rubbed his head, glaring at Chanyeol. It was because of his loose lips, that made Kyungsoo angry.

“If you still yap around my ears, my doors open for you two to go home. I mean it!!” Kyungsoo threatened.

“I – I am going to your bedroom first, Soo. I am tired of sitting in the same room with this loud friend of yours.” Chanyeol stood before going to Kyungsoo’s room and he didn’t spare a glance at Baekhyun.

No matter how annoying Baekhyun can be, Kyungsoo never lost control. He could control his emotion so well that to the point where Jongdae called him a saint. Today was an exception; he lost it completely. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo sat down again, seeing Baekhyun cowered in the corner of the couch and babbling like a broken doll.

“Baek…” Kyungsoo held his shoulder to stop Baekhyun being emo. “Byun Baekhyun, look at me!” Kyungsoo’s voice broke Baekhyun’s trance of thoughts. Baekhyun turned his body around, his eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun suddenly felt small, and suddenly was reminded of that time he got busted stealing cookies from his grandma’s jar.  

“What’s wrong, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked, his tone getting softer.

“I – Nothing at all, Soo.”

“Don’t lie at me, Baek.”

“Oh gosh – it was only my loose mouth, that’s all!!”

“Baek, did Chanyeol do something bad with you?”

“He – he didn’t do anything, Soo. I was being stupid.”

“Stupid? You, Byun Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo frowned, still doubted Baekhyun’s excuse. His big eyes tried to analyze Baekhyun; his face contorted with sadness before the latter turned his face away.

“Before I tell you, promise me that you won’t ever laugh and still be my friend. Promise?”

“What is it, Baek? I won’t laugh at you, I promise.” Kyungsoo smiled. Baekhyun then held Kyungsoo’s hands, caressing the knuckles as if asking forgiveness that Kyungsoo already gave even before Baekhyun asked.

“I – gosh – Okay, let me be honest with you. I was je – jealous”

“Jealous?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“See, you don’t believe me.”

“Jealous of what, Baek?”

“I was – God, why it is so hard? I am jealous of everyone that is close with you. I hate them for taking your attention away from me. I hate Chanyeol and stupid ears for being your best friend instead of me. I hate him with all my heart when you hang out with him. Shit, I love you. I love you, Do Kyungsoo.”

After a long rant, Baekhyun laid his head on Kyungsoo’s knuckles, hiding his rosy cheeks and ears. Silence hung around the room, only the annoying Malfoy’s accent irritated Baekhyun’s ears.

Then melody-like-laughter came out from Kyungsoo, surprised Baekhyun even more so he lifted his head. Kyungsoo laughed wholeheartedly, and Baekhyun’s uneasiness suddenly crept inside his brain, reminding his brain system to leave this place; it was now or never. Before even lifting his butt off of the couch, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s hand.  

“I am not done with you, Baek.”

“Soo – I can –“ Kyungsoo put his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, pulling the latter closer. As their faces were only inches away, Baekhyun closed his eyes, afraid of what Kyungsoo might do, yet his heart told differently.

You could see imaginary fireworks blasting above their heads as Kyungsoo closed the gap between them, planting his heart-shaped lips on Baekhyun’s.

People said heaven was up above where God and his angels lived.

Fuck, Baekhyun thought. This was his heaven, with Kyungsoo kissing him.

Holy God, all hail to Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun chanted inside his head.

As the oxygen depleted from their lungs, they broke away. Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun’s temple before burying his head in the latter shoulder.

“Are you done, Soo?” Chanyeol grinned, leaning on Kyungsoo’s door. Baekhyun was dumbfounded, his brain system wasn’t fully loaded after the high. “You owe me takoyaki tomorrow morning, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. Please run along and let me have my time with my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo said in the British accent, making Chanyeol laugh as he went out of the house.

“Well, should we continue again?” Kyungsoo teased.

“He – he saw us –“

“Chanyeol? He knew it all along. You and your jealousy.”

“How – “

“You are too transparent, Baek. I swear I have to pinch myself every time you burn in jealousy. So cute, you are.”

“Then why did you whack me with that remote?”

“Because you were so cute.”

“Sadistic guy, aren’t you?”

“Wanna find out?”

“Bring back my cute Kyungsoo – who are you? My Kyungsoo never teased me – “

“Yeah… yeah, cute innocent Do Kyungsoo is gone. Kiss me, now!” Kyungsoo ordered him with his velvet voice, making Baekhyun turned on, way more than any porn he’s ever watched.

“Soo!!!” Baekhyun whined.

“Yes, my Baek I love you too. Let me have my kiss again!” Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun’s on his lips again, getting bolder than earlier. Baekhyun moaned as Kyungsoo slipped his tongue into his mouth. The latter’s hands slipped inside Baekhyun’s white t-shirt, mapping the latter’s body inch by inch.

Overdosed by the feverish kiss, Baekhyun let himself being carried to Kyungsoo’s room. Not long enough, sinful moans and heavy breathes echoed throughout the house.

Like Spongebob said, let your imagination carry away.

 

It was Baeksoo’s story after all.

_________________________

 


End file.
